


Последние часы бесполезного солдата

by WTF Symbiont 2021 (WTF_Symbiont_2021)



Category: Survival-Quest Symbiont
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Thriller, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Symbiont_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Symbiont%202021
Summary: Беркут пытается хоть кого-то услышать в непроглядной черноте.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: 5 Текст рейтинг, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Последние часы бесполезного солдата

Темнота.  
С потолка мерно капала вода, с едва слышным всплеском сливаясь с лужей на полу. Коридор был пуст, горизонт был чист, и не было никаких проблем... Да кого он, чёрт побери, обманывал!  
— Кэп. Кэп, ответь, эй...  
На другом конце провода — шуршание. Как же Беркут его уже достал, наверное. Наверняка оператор терпеть не мог неотёсанного дурака, который лезет в опасные места без долгих размышлений и мчится навстречу гибели сломя голову. За эти бесконечно долгие дни, проведённые по разные концы провода, но на одном канале связи, они успели прикипеть друг к другу (или это Сергей прикипел к нему?), и это ощущалось чрезвычайно болезненно именно сейчас. Именно тогда, когда не осталось патронов. Именно тогда, когда из еды осталась только полусгнившая плоть зомби.  
Беркуту удалось избежать заражения через укус, однако при тактическом отступлении он споткнулся, пролетел вниз сквозь разрушенный пол и оказался в месте, которое обычно даже на планах не отмечают. Заполненный густым мраком коридор, заваленный обломками. В воздухе здесь витала одна только пыль, и даже характерный лабораторный запах здесь выветрился, оставив коридор тонуть в забвении. Правую ногу, как назло, придавило посыпавшейся сверху грудой камней. От костей наверняка остались одни осколки. В текущих условиях шансы его на выживание были... Мягко говоря, очень херовыми.  
Некуда бежать и нечего делать. Только ждать смерти. Ждать и разговаривать с человеком, который довёл его до самого конца.  
— Кэп... Дружище... Как думаешь, дойдут сюда мертвяки? — просипел Беркут, тщетно пытаясь выдернуть ногу из-под завала.  
— Не знаю, — глухой голос с той стороны. — Что там у тебя случилось, солдат?  
Сегодня оператор был что-то не в настроении. Возможно, он предчувствовал, что ситуация скоро выйдет из-под контроля.  
— Да ерунда, ничё такого. Не волнуйся, кэп, сейчас порешаю... Агх... Еб... Твою... Ну давай же...  
Сергей Беркут был довольно честным человеком. Он никогда не выделывался перед начальством, никогда не скрывал своих просчётов и не боялся признать поражение, ругаться, орать благим матом, поэтому не беспокоился и о наказании. Главное, что живой, а остальное неважно…  
Однако сейчас он внаглую врал, чтобы… Что? Какой сейчас был смысл в том, чтобы отворачиваться от отражений, прятать голову в песок и врать тому _единственному, кто остался с ним _? Тупой, бесконечно тупой, ведь проще же состроить весёлую мину бравого солдата, у которого всегда всё идёт по плану (или как там пелось у Летова?..)! Не будет тебе никакой геройской смерти, не будет посмертной славы, не будет ничего, потому что он… Потому что…  
Даже мысль трудно было довести до конца: голова раскалывалась на миллионы частей, и нельзя было собрать по кусочкам и без того не слишком большие мозги.  
Беркут врал.  
Он был жалким. Невнимательным. Упёртым. Слепым.  
Сейчас он был одинок.  
Если он объяснит ситуацию командованию, то оператор оставит его навсегда. Они никогда не были настоящими товарищами, верно? Кэп просто делал свою работу, ему было… Всё равно…  
Душно…  
– Солдат, отзовитесь! – возмущённо.  
Пыль оседала на форме, на бесполезной болванке-пистолете, на камнях, под которыми было погребено то, что осталось от ноги. Под грузным телом наёмника образовалась тёмная лужа крови. Спустя ещё немного времени это такое привычное красное озеро можно будет мешать с мочой и потом – «выхода нет», как на старых табличках в московском метро. Выхода никогда и не было.  
Выдох.  
Вдыхать не хотелось.  
– Кэп, такое дело…  
«Я бесполезен»  
«Я не выполнил задачу, потому что провалился в грёбаную дырку в полу»  
«Я не могу выбраться»  
«Я умру, захлёбываясь собственным говном, потому что мои тупые мозги не могут придумать, как выбраться отсюда без потерь»  
«Лучше бы меня сожрали»  
«Я стал бы героем»  
«Меня бы любили»  
«Меня бы любили»  
«Меня бы любили»  
«Хоть кто-нибудь»  
– Ты мне очень помогаешь. Я без тебя никуда, понял меня, нач-чальник?  
– Что это за приступ откровений? – бездушно и холодно. Хороший напарник, всегда безошибочно корректирующий курс непроходимого идиота, неплохой командир, наконец, добрый друг… Кто ты – записанная пластинка, искусственный интеллект, сухой сигаретный пепел, из которого зачем-то вылепили человека?  
– Я не знаю… Тут в воздухе дрянь какая-то, может, какой-нибудь яйцеголовый гений распылил тут… Наркотик или ещё что. Дышать тяжело.  
Впервые за столько лет Беркут почувствовал, что такое отчаяние. Ногу как будто придавили железным прессом, смяли и разорвали на куски. И где-то в этом трижды проклятом теле прорастал цветок боли, который заставлял его гнить, гнить, гнить заживо, который заставлял взрослого мужика плакать, плакать, плакать, надрывая горло. Ещё немного, и он точно расцарапает себе это горло, лишь бы отвлечься от того, от чего он всегда прятался, лишь бы не произносить этих глупых слов.  
– Кэп, не бросай меня. Кэп… Я ведь скучать буду, ты же знаешь, волком буду выть в этой сраной лаборатории… А-ай… Да что ж это такое… Поддавайся, бл…  
– Беркут, отставить театр одного актёра!  
_Всё равно._  
– А ты всё так же строг ко мне. Я тут растрогать тебя пытаюсь, чугунная ты башка… – усмехнулся Беркут, стиснув зубы. Последний рывок ничего не дал – наёмник просто откинулся навзничь, на спину, чувствуя затылком горячую и липкую кровь – собственную кровь. Сергей знал: на вкус она будет металлической, как холодные клинки, солёной, как море, которое вживую он даже никогда не видел – не приходилось.  
Молчание.  
Вот ведь урод.  
Выдох.  
Наверху, в разверзшейся дыре, слабо мерцала красная аварийная лампа, относившаяся к этажу выше. Похоже на закатное солнце.  
Он ведь никогда больше не увидит света?  
– Я правильно понимаю, что там случилась какая-то катастрофа? Я жду подробного отчёта о произошедшем, солдат!  
Начал паниковать. Интересно, а будет ли ему страшно отключаться?  
– Ну, в общем… Застрял я. Не вытащишь ты меня отсюда, кэп, – буркнул Беркут и выпустил рацию. Та выскользнула из ослабевшей ладони и стукнулась об испачканный пол.  
– И что? Операция провалена?  
Как об этом говорить?  
Ведь всегда ему везло, он же родился в рубашке… Мама так говорила, по крайней мере. А тут вдруг… Как же не хотелось умирать, боже мой!  
– …Да. Можете меня списывать со счетов, у вас же там серьёзная корпорация, вам такие, как я, не нужны будут…  
– Меньше слов, больше дела.  
– Грубовато ты, однако… Нога застряла, не вытащить.  
– Я оформляю результат миссии?  
Беркут помнил, что существовало какое-то особенное слово, описывающее возможность понимать чувства других людей на глубоком уровне. Слово, обозначающее то, чего так не хватало распрекраснейшему оператору распрекраснейшей корпорации.  
– Не знаешь такое слово… Как сочувствие, но только… Эм…  
– Солдат!  
Выдох.  
– Вспомнил! – воскликнул… или нет, скорее жалко проскрипел Беркут на повышенных тонах. – Эм-па-ти-я. Вот ни у кого из нашей такой херни нет, не было и не будет. И у тебя её нет, крыса ты подзаборная…  
– Я не могу дальше тебя вести, если ты всё. Вероятен смертельный исход, верно?  
– Более чем вероятен.  
– Тогда… – голос затих. Беркут про себя решил, что больше не будет воспринимать его как человеческий. Это машина. Ничего не понимающая в этой жизни машина. Такая же машина, как рядовой, как офицер, как любая единица военной части. Просто функционал другой… Или как там умные люди говорят. Они в одной лодке. Беркуту в своё время было всё равно, потому что его учили игнорировать всё, кроме непосредственной цели, и не забивать голову лишними мыслями. И кэпу тоже… Нечего его винить.  
– Я тогда отключаюсь? Сергей?  
– Для тебя можно и Серёжа, свет моих очей, – хмыкнул Беркут, закашлявшись. Грудная клетка сотрясалась в судорогах, боль проходила волнами через всё тело. Он смутно ощущал, как тихо подступало чувство голода, которое вскоре станет таким невыносимым, что убьёт его само по себе.  
– Отставить паясничество… Миссия провалена. Спасибо за службу, солдат. Ты очень помог нам, – голос стал совсем механическим.  
– Страна меня не забудет, да-да, знаю… Кэп, ты в курсе, как тут темно?  
– Жаль, что тебе придётся умереть. Но ты выполнил свой долг с честью, и мы все гордимся тобой. Память о тебе не погибнет… – как заведённый.  
– Темно так, что хоть глаз выколи… Одна только лампочка, и та наверху. Кэп, я ведь сегодня спать не буду… Буду думать. Со мной это редко случается…  
Мысли спутались в огромный клубок разноцветных ниток, трижды пропущенных через ядовитую жидкость, усохших, утративших свой цвет.  
– Как тебя зовут хоть? – почти отчаянный вопрос. Голос был как надорванная струна. Солдат опустился до девичьих слёз и идиотских жалоб, болезненных, но не имеющих смысла обид.  
– Оператор 1.41. Прощай, солдат.  
– Серёжа.  
– …Серёжа. Очень жаль.  
Шипение и треск. Рация онемела, как онемела раздробленная в хлам конечность.  
Вот и всё.  
Забавно…  
Истеричный смех умирающего солдата заполнил собой всё то пространство, что ещё не было охвачено мраком. Здесь, похоже, испокон веков не было ни зомби, ни живых людей – абсолютно пустой коридор, который только и был нужен для того, чтобы люди в нём умирали. Какая глупость.  
Сергей Беркут разрыдался в голос, не боясь, что кто-либо вспомнит о нём. Уже не было больно. Должно было быть всё равно.  
__

_**Внутренний монолог погибающего солдата. Не слишком точное отображение, так как мысли солдата пришлось формулировать красиво и внятно за него** _

Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, как ощущается, когда тебе отрывают что-нибудь? Играли ли в детстве в войнушку, пытались ли изобразить агонию? Играли ли во взрослом возрасте в _войну_? Чувствовали, как изо рта идёт пена, пытались ли тщетно удержаться за сраную соломинку под названием «жизнь»?  
Знаете ли вы, что с этой соломинкой у человека всю жизнь и идёт война?  
От самого рождения и до случайно выбранной точки на линии времени. Ты борешься с комарами, с крапивой на даче, со злой собакой, пытающейся порвать твои штаны прямо на заднице. Ты борешься с родителями, со своей тупорылой башкой, с желанием выброситься из окна прямо сейчас, если все твои проблемы не решатся в один миг. Ты борешься с комиссией, ты борешься со старшими чинами. Ты борешься с жестокими людьми, твоими пережёванными и выплюнутыми копиями. Ты борешься с окружающим миром, который и породил таких жестоких тварей. Ты борешься со злобой, с ненавистью, с завистью и трусостью. Ты борешься сам с собой, в конце концов.  
Тратишь время, силы, нервы. А потом всё равно сдыхаешь под кустом, подстреленный случайным охотником. Или под колёсами машины. Или на рельсах. Или в открытом море. Или под беспощадным ударом кирпича. Или от остановки твоего ненадёжного сердца.  
Ты пустая кукла, существование которой точно так же пусто. Зачем ты стараешься?  
Тебе не стать ни героем, ни злодеем, тебе не заслужить славы, признания и любви. Чеши своё заросшее пузо, смотри в стену и ищи там смысл. А потом ощути невыносимую лёгкость бытия и выбросись уже всё-таки из окна, чтобы стать наконец хозяином своей собственной жизни.  
Теория вероятностей – это такая параша всё-таки. Ничерта не понимаю в математике, но точно знаю, что это параша. И просчитывать эти вероятности просто мучительно. Точно не лучше, чем ломать себе пальцы, пока…  
Подождите, нужно отвлечься.  
Хрустит хорошо.  
Раз-два-три-четыре-пять. Я имею полный контроль над собой. Хочу ломать – ломаю, никто мне не помешает, ха-ха-ха. Как здорово жить, ребята! Вот вы знали, что вы можете причинять себе вред? Я со средней школы знаю. Головой об стенку, головой об кафель, ножом по рукам… Здорово же! Солдат не знает боли, для него это развлечение.  
А про русскую рулетку знаете? Тоже ведь теория вероятностей. Ненавижу всем сердцем. Я хочу точно знать, что умру, зачем мне эти игры с огнём? Я человек не рисковый, я человек добросовестный. Хочу, чтобы было больно, – делаю больно. Хочу умирать – умираю. Вот так и существуем, ребята…  
Темно-то как. Темнота – друг молодёжи, в темноте не видно рожи… «Как зовут тебя? – Серёжа… – Ох ты ж бля, меня ведь тоже!..» Хе-хе. Любимые стихи. Жаль, не давали рассказывать, когда требовали высокую поэзию… А где там мой Серёжа? Такой же хороший, как я. Я ему тоже лицо разобью и хребет об колено сломаю. А потом камнем зашибу. Будем вместе умирать. Молодые и красивые…  
В этой лаборатории ни одного зеркала нет. Вот же гадость, ребята… Хочу посмотреть на вмятину на своей черепушке, на спинку свою кривую… А на ногу и так могу посмотреть. Наполовину оторванная уже… Да и чёрта с два, пусть отрывается. Быстрее сдохну.  
 _Кто-нибудь, вытащите меня отсюда. Я всё прощу._  
Немного воспоминаний, ребята… Какие нахрен ребята, я тут один… Как-то после бойни так же валялся на земле, дышал часто-часто и смотрел на небо. Думал, мол, почему меня Коршуном не назвали… Или вороном. Поэтично было бы, вилась бы надо мною птица-однофамилец… А солнце мне глазёнки выжгло… Долго потом смотреть на мир не мог. А сейчас лучше бы посмотрел… Только аккуратно… После таких катакомб ослепнуть запросто можно… Что я, бля, несу…  
Хочется с кем-то разговаривать. Очень хочется. Я герой сопливого романа, мне одиноко… Не боюсь это признавать. Ничего не боюсь. Холодно, голодно, мерзко, мысли разные в голову лезут… Ничего не боюсь. Но это пока. Скоро точно буду бояться, когда с ума сходить начну. Время здесь не идёт, а ползёт, тянется, как жвачка. И прилипло оно ко мне, как к ботинку, по коже растекается, залезает внутрь… Давай, ускоряй естественный процесс. Сейчас ранки мои подгнивать будут, знаю же… Я и так воняю, впрочем, немного изменится.  
Жрать хочется.  
Людей бы попробовал, как заправский зомби, но меня, к несчастью, не кусали. Так бы пару дней помучился и обрёл бы бессмертие в весьма… интересной форме. По мне бы плакали. Знаете, как эти плакальщицы на картинах разных… Древняя Русь… Античность там… Египет… Вот бы всех, кто по мне мог бы плакать, запереть со мной в этом мшистом склепе. Мы бы вместе мертвецов отстреливали… А потом держались бы за руки и ревели… И сопли бы размазывали по лицу, пока наши туши стокилограммовые пожирали бы. Ушли бы вместе. Идиллия.  
Или… Вот ещё мечта небольшая… Скромная… Я один, у меня пуля в ребрах застряла… Брат восстал против брата… Лёгкое пробито, я захлёбываюсь кровью и пытаюсь бормотать слова прощания… А в моей обагрённой руке зажат приборчик такой – рация называется. И на том конце, где-то далеко-далеко от меня и одновременно так близко, знаете, кто? Мой лучший друг. Он тоже плачет – по всем солдатам плачут. Просит меня не сдыхать, ведь я ему ещё пригожусь… Я испускаю последний вздох, и моё бренное тело подвергается разложению и стирается в пыль. А он ещё долго-долго сопит в трубку, зовёт меня, кричит, матерится… «Серёжа! Серёжа! Отвечай! Как же я без тебя…»  
Отличная ведь история для сюжета с плохим концом. А тот, кто писал мою биографию, очевидно, херовый писатель… Такой потенциал просрал…  
А, может, у меня появился бы друг прямо здесь? Не солдат, а какой-нибудь яйцеголовый. Мы бы с ним грызлись, орали друг на друга, прямо как старые супруги… И болтали бы много-много о смертном и о вечном. Он бы тоже ощутил эту пустоту, и мы бы поделили её на двоих… Вместе бы зомби крошили. А потом меня бы покусали… И его бы покусали… И мы бы плакали… Друг над другом… Клялись бы друг другу в любви до гроба и обещали бы друг другу встретиться по ту сторону… Вот говорила мне мама: «На том свете отдохнёшь». Мам, я уже в аду, тут херово отдыхается… А что будет за адом? Чистилище? Рай? Или же ничего? Воду из котла сольют вместе со мной, и я разложусь на плесень и на липовый мёд?  
Какой же я фантазёр… Смотрю на лампочку… Она то зажигается, то гаснет, и я представляю себе, как облака по небу плывут медленно-медленно и заслоняют моё любимое солнце, которое мне всё ещё должно реабилитацию обгоревшего лица. А потом оно появляется снова. Я точно знаю, когда оно зайдёт, и знаю… нет, скорее верю, что за ночью обязательно последует утро. А что я знаю про эту лампочку?.. Да нихера я про неё не знаю, будем честны. Я даже не знаю, когда мне вдруг приспичит обделаться, и когда наступит минута моего предсмертного позора… Что уж говорить о наступлении вечной темноты.  
 _Больно-то как..._  
А ещё в темноте не видно зомби. Это однозначно плохо. Я хотел бы видеть своих врагов, заглянуть в их мутные глаза и спросить у них что-нибудь каверзное. Вдруг их не обременённое мыслью выражение лица вдруг да отобразит что-нибудь… О, о, какой прекрасный сюжет! Я подружусь с зомби! У нас будет с ним соглашение о ненападении… Ну или с ней, тоже вариант, между прочим; девушки в моих вариациях ещё не было, так пусть будет… Так вот, соглашение о ненападении: она меня не ест, а я её не отстреливаю… А если меня вдруг ранят или укусят (не она, кто-нибудь другой), то тогда уже она имеет полное право на мою прокажённую плоть. Пусть кушает, не стесняется, ей ещё людей пугать, а я-то что…  
 _Я бесполезный._  
Как мне провести этот огрызок вечности без загонов, а? На что мне отвлекаться, чтобы вот эту мерзость не поднимать со дна? Уже ведь всё сказано про меня не один раз… Безответственный, одновременно рисковый и чудовищно трусливый, не особо выгодный для совместной работы и не слишком блещущий умом. Вот такой вот я. Любите меня таким, какой я есть! Надо учиться терпимости… Хотя я понимаю, почему никто не хочет со мной связываться. Неизвестность – штука подлая. Вдруг кто-нибудь влюбится в дурака, а я неожиданно скончаюсь как-нибудь глупо, вот как сейчас… Или, того хуже, поумнею… Вот это будет разочарование века… Я более харизматичный, когда тупой. Пытался однажды стать умным… Мне чуть все внутренние органы в кашу не превратили… Уважаемые противники едва не выпустили мне мои чудесные кишки, когда я пытался им пересказать зазубренные из книжки речи про политику.  
 _А-а-а… Хватит… Меня сейчас стошнит… Я чувствую, как постепенно распадаюсь… Ничего от меня не останется…  
Вернись  
Вернись  
В е р н и т е с ь х о т ь к т о - т о_  
Ха-ха-ха, умею же я уходить в себя. Частенько на уроках витал в облаках и приходил к таким умозаключениям, что мама не горюй. Вот и сейчас о какой-то ерунде опять… Размышляю. Честно, в голове такой туман, что вслух бы теперь и два слова не связал. Как бы я разговаривал… С моим оператором… Да пошёл он нахер!  
 _Ненавижу  
Ненавижу  
Ненавижу_  
Такая крыса, знали бы вы, мои воображаемые собеседники! Я ж ему доверял, холил его, лелеял, обо всём докладывал… А он меня оставил фантазировать тут о своей возможной кончине, потому что эта ну никуда не годится… Вот что ему стоило ещё немного посидеть со мной? Что он, такая шишка важная, что у него столько дел? Мы бы обсудили что-нибудь такое стереотипное, чтобы прям зубы сводило от того, насколько это всё сахарное и фальшивое, но зато по-дружески. А потом я бы сознание потерял, и он мог бы меня уже не ждать, в принципе… Жалко, что ли? А так он как вредная бывшая – бросил трубку без объяснений и пропал на всегда. «Очень жаль». Да что тебе жаль-то, мудила? Какой из тебя кэп, если ты на своих подчинённых с высокой колокольни плевал? Был у меня как-то на задании один командир, так его гранатой задело… Всем отрядом в последний путь провожали, потому что он нас любил по-отечески и о каждом беспокоился, как о сыне родном. И мы его в ответ любили… А тут что?  
 __
    
    
    Б
    
    
     е
    
    
      з
    
    
       р
    
    
        а
    
    
         з
    
    
          л
    
    
           и
    
    
            ч
    
    
             и
    
    
              е

Мне хочется есть  
Мне хочется есть  
Мне хочется есть  
Руки всё равно в крови измазаны… Пальцы опухли, ноют… Что им оставаться на этой руке? Всё равно скоро гнить… Умирать… Не хочу не хочу _Н Е Х О Ч У У М И Р А Т Ь_  
Ай… Почему так больно… Почему… Не ожидал, что это будет так… Неприятно… Отрывать по одному… Сослужат мне хорошую службу… А как хрустят, как хрустят…  
Кожа трещит в зубах. Кости выплёвываю в лужу… Грязь, вонь, кровь… Хорошо… Хо-ро-шо… Четыре всадника – и все здесь, вот это радость, вот это радость… На зубах… Остаётся... Вот он, голод… Это не вирус, это _Голод_ превращает человека в зомби… _Мор_ уступил ему место…  
А-а-а… Кричу, кричу, но _Н И К Т О Н Е С Л Ы Ш И Т М Е Н Я_  
Вы там все оглохли, да? _П О М О Г И Т Е_  
Как я должен выбираться из этой передряги?!  
Нож… У меня был нож… Почему пальцы… Не ножом… А вторая рука ещё действует… Вот ей и возьму… Тупое лезвие, тупой я… Может, ещё…  
Почему я это принял?.. _ПОЧЕМУ СМИРИЛСЯ?!_  
Ещё есть возможность освободиться… Да… Ножом… Прямо по этому куску мяса, который больше похож на фарш… Какой же я непроходимый… Почему раньше не додумался…  
_ЭЙ  
ЕСЛИ Я СПАСУСЬ  
ТЫ ВЫЙДЕШЬ НА СВЯЗЬ  
?  
ТЫ МНЕ ОТВЕТИШЬ  
?_  
Раз-два-три-четыре-пять… А-а-а… А-А-А… Бля… Я только до пяти и умею считать… А нужен ещё… Удар… Чтобы отсечь… Хоть калекой… Но выберусь…  
_Мне нужно увидеть солнце!_  
Мне нужно увидеть тебя, кэп. Плюнуть в твоё мерзкое лицо и показать тебе, на какие кнопки нажимать, чтобы я слышал тебя на глубине десятков метров под землёй. Ты от меня не спрячешься, не спрячешься!  
_Я не буду одинок_  
Ай… Да сука… А-А-А-А-А-А! Всё!  
_Я свободен_  
Пенсию теперь по инвалидности выплачивать будут… Надо только доползти… Ведь должно же быть что-то в конце этого коридора, правда?! Лестница там, выход какой-нибудь… Мы же не в московском метро… Да и не в «Метро»… Хотя это глупое сравнение, у нас тут адок похуже…  
Всю форму в дерьмище и кровище измазал. С кем не бывало… В самом деле…  
Мне нужно хоть кого-то _У С Л Ы Ш А Т Ь_  
Да где… Да как… Грёбаные камни… Как их… Одной рукой, что ли…  
_Я устал  
Мне нужно немного покоя  
Но я не выношу Т И Ш И Н Ы_  
Сожалею обо всех случаях, когда я просил… кого-нибудь… заткнуться… И р-р-раз! Наша взяла… Ползём…  
Брюхо расцарапано в клочья… Ошмётки летят… Да и к чёрту, пусть хоть кишки на культю намотаются, лишь бы воздуха… Света… Голоса чьего-нибудь…  
А рация… А рацию я не взял…  
Божечки… А как я теперь… Ждать личной встречи?..  
Нет, нет, если я буду кричать, он услышит…  
_Кричать  
Кричать  
Кричать_  
Э-Э-Й! КЭ-Э-Э-П! Я ЕЩЁ ЖИВ, СЛЫШИШЬ?! ТЫ РАНО СВОРАЧИВАЕШЬСЯ!  
Ещё ничего не закончилось! Я двигаюсь вперёд!.. Я делаю всё, чтобы добраться до тебя, так уважь же меня своим присутствием, дружище! Мы же друзья? Друзья? _Д Р У З Ь Я?_ Все, кто со мной во всяком говне плавал, были моими друзьями, понимаешь?!  
А… Кх… Опять плачу… Непроизвольно. Вот же дерьмо… Успокойся, тряпка… КЭП! ДА ВКЛЮЧИ ТЫ СВОЮ ДОЛБАНУЮ РАЦИЮ!.. Или что у тебя там… Ты обещал, что меня из-под земли достанешь, что свяжешься со мной в любом случае, что _В С Ё Б У Д Е Т Х О Р О Ш О_ … Или это пустые слова? Такие же… Пустые… Как и ты сам?.. Как и я?..  
Проведи меня через этот коридор... Ты всегда видишь выход там… Где его нет… Я же знаю… Не будь сволочью, кэп…  
Кэп… Отзовись… Мудак ты сраный… Я же… Я же умру без тебя… Я же к этому совсем не готов… Мне даже сорока нет… Я ненавижу случайности, потому что боюсь… Я боюсь потерять то немного, что у меня есть…  
Рука… Болит… Нога… И подавно…  
От меня почти ничего не осталось… Это хуже, чем быть зомби, знаешь?..  
_ХВАТИТ УЖЕ МУЧИТЬ МЕНЯ  
ЧТО Я ТЕБЕ СДЕЛАЛ_  
Подсосок корпорации, вот я же знал, что однажды… Я бунтовать начну… Или ты меня кинешь… Ну, кинул… Что мне теперь делать? Что? ЧТО?  
Вот… Поворот какой-то… За мной след такой смешной… Клочки ткани… Кожи… Кровь эта, видеть её уже не могу… Вот бы водички… Но такого у меня точно нет…  
Сейчас я поверну… И если я не увижу… Не услышу тебя… За поворотом… Будь готов к тому, что… Я тебе что-нибудь сломаю…  
Знаешь, кэп, третий всадник – это _Война_ … Меня в неё втянули… А ведь я не хотел! Я не хотел… А чего я хотел – это интересная история… Надеялся ещё на что-то… Ха-ха… Хотел сидеть дома, фильмы смотреть, отдыхать… Да не тут-то было. Ума не хватило… Чтобы в жизни устроиться… И вот я тут…  
Я.. Не знаю уже… Когда ты откликнешься. Зря распинался только… Но я надеюсь всё-таки… Что ты одумаешься. Расскажешь мне, как спастись от последнего всадника… Который ходит за мной по пятам. Он чёртов математик… Ты в курсе?  
Его зовут  
_С М Е Р Т Ь_  
Он преследует меня… Я слышу, как он дышит мне в спину… И я не могу посмотреть ему в глаза… Потому что лампочка всё-таки погасла… А ещё у него, наверное… Забрало бойца… Будет смешно, если на самом деле его имя – Серёжа…  
Ага… Вот… Его поступь… Она быстрее моих судорог жалких… Агх… Ну что… Башкой об бетон… Или ползти к солнцу?..  
Видеть не могу… Говорить не могу… Думать не могу… Могу только  
__
    
    
     С
    
    
          л
    
    
       ы
    
    
                 ш
    
    
           а
    
    
     т
    
    
                        ь

И я  

    
    
    С     л
    
    
      ы
    
    
               ш        у

Кажется  
Вот и ты, мой друг  
Я закрываю свои бесполезные глаза  
Отдаю своё бесполезное тело  
В твои неощутимые объятия  
Я ведь романтик, ты знаешь  
Поэтому и несу  
Весь этот  

    
    
             б
    
    
    р
    
    
          е
    
    
       д

Говори со мной  
Так не будет страшно  
Мама говорила со мной много и долго  
Она любила меня  
Здорово, когда любят  
Кэп  
Подскажи мне, ты же умный  
А что будет с нами, когда солнце погаснет?  
Может, оно уже погасло, и всадник нас настиг?  
Просто я об этом не знаю  
Ты ближе к солнцу, тебе виднее  
Это важный вопрос  
Ответь на него, пожалуйста  
[… … …]  
Я СЛЫШУ  
Я СЛЫШУ ТЕБЯ  
ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ  
СПАСИБО, КЭП  
ХА ХА ХА  
НЕТ, ПРАВДА  
СПАСИ-


End file.
